1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to filtration devices. More particularly, the present disclosure concerns filtration devices that may be used in industrial processes and methods for installing, retracting, and cleaning such filtration devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial water systems commonly include components such as sample pumps and analyzers. The water of these systems generally needs to be monitored and controlled to avoid problems associated with, for example, scaling and microbiological growth. Sample pumps may be used to transport water from the system to one or more analysis devices where the water is analyzed to determine if any remedial action needs to be taken. Some systems include strainers to filter the water before it enters the sample pumps and/or analysis devices.
Some industrial systems use basket strainers for water filtration purposes. However, the strainers known in the art are susceptible to plugging and/or clogging. While self-cleaning strainers may be available generally, these types of strainers are not capable of being used in process water pipes. Moreover, their self-cleaning mechanism requires the use of large amounts of water or sample flow, which is not sustainable in applications such as sampling for the purposes of analyzing a primary wastewater treatment plant effluent stream. As such, a self-cleaning strainer is needed for installation in process pipes of industrial water systems.